


It’s been you and me

by soapeb0ne



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepy Boys Inc, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood, Gen, Its really sad with an open ending, One day til it all goes boom boys, Traitor! Tubbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapeb0ne/pseuds/soapeb0ne
Summary: All at once, Tommy lost hearing and his vision went white. He forced his eyes closed. They were all gone. His brothers were consumed by the fire. His best friend was gone. Everything went deafening silent. Tommy opened his eyes. The land he had called his home was nothing but a pit. Blood was splattered around the hill, and smoke came from everywhere.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, This is all platonic thank you fuck off shippers, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 1
Kudos: 82





	It’s been you and me

Tommy’s POV

Tommy closed his eyes, bracing himself for what was going to happen. He had tried so hard to get Wilbur to snap out of it, but he was too far gone. The blond clasped his hands together, hoping his brother was safe. His eyes opened, taking a final look at his home. He heard a cry and a high screech from across the landscape. 

“I’m so sorry”

All at once, Tommy lost hearing and his vision went white. He forced his eyes closed. They were all gone. His brothers were consumed by the fire. His best friend was gone. Everything went deafening silent. Tommy opened his eyes. The land he had called his home was nothing but a pit. Blood was splattered around the hill, and smoke came from everywhere. 

Tommy dropped to his knees. His mind was racing, terrified of what had happened to his family. His hands went to his hair, pulling, trying to get himself to snap out of this horrible dream. He must still be with his dad, there is no way this could have happened to him. Tommy felt a piece of paper push against him. He opened his eyes and there it was, a flyer for the festival in his hands, both cruelly mocking him and reminding him that this was all real. 

A sob racked through the blond as he gripped the festival flyer. Weak cries of his brothers names left his mouth. They couldn’t be gone, could they? Then he remembered. Tubbo was in there as well. Both of his brothers and the one person he trusted over all others were in the explosion. 

Tubbo. He couldn’t be gone. 

Shaking, Tommy weakly looked at the landscape again, trying to see any figures that had survived the explosion. Nobody was spared. Tommy forced his eyes closed again, his mind spinning. This could not have happened. His mind wandered to the little lakeside house Phil owned. He thought about his dad and his warm hugs and encouraging words. 

He just had to wake up, Phil missed him. 

No. 

This was real. Wilbur was dead. Techno was dead. And Tubbo was...oh god. Tommy let out another sob. “Tubbo, I’m so sorry,” Tommy cried out weakly, his head in his hands. The blond felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up. 

Tubbo was alive!

Tommy launched himself into the shorter’s arms, holding onto him like he would disappear if he let go. “Tubbo, I t-thought you had blown up with Manberg,” Tommy whispered. Tubbo put a hand in the younger’s hair. “Tommy, I’m real, and I’m safe,” he said, a smile in his voice. Tommy let go of him, taking both of his hands. “If you’re alive, Toby, then surely Wil and Techno survived?” Tommy asked, his voice speeding up in hope. Tubbo let out a small chuckle. 

“Tommy, they’re fucking dead”

The world began to spin. His brothers were gone. And Tubbo was...laughing about it? “Tubbo, are you the traitor?” He said, his mind in shambles. Tubbo softly smiled. “I suppose I am, Tommyinnit,” he said, “But look on the bright side, big man. We can finally run away together! There’s nothing tying us to this shit hole! We can live together in peace!” Tommy felt sick. He looked down to Tubbo’s hands and noticed something. 

His hands were covered in blood. 

Laughed again, a terrifyingly happy sound in such a terrifying moment. “Isn’t this what you wanted, Tommy?” Tubbo said quietly, 

“From the beginning, it’s been you and me.”


End file.
